phoenix wright turnabout fortune
by AceJakkidFan
Summary: phoenix wright wins a fortune but then pearl dies. can he unravel the mystery and expose a truly disgusting serial killer? (a jab at cj fortonne. is that his username? iduncare) the official sequel to phoenix wright on the run.
1. the fortune won

phoenix wright turnabout fortune

by acejakkidfan

A/N hey guys so jakkid166 aka the greatest author on fanfiction net has stopped writing so i wrote my first fic dedicated to him (and he also made it canon to the jakkid universe hell yeah suck it cj fortune!)

we love you jakkid!

and we hate all who oppose you!

one day phoenix wright was in his house watching tv

"AAAAAND THE NEXT WINNER OF AMERICAS FORTUNE WINNERS IIIIIS PHOENIX!"

"YES i won!" shouted phoenix and he jumped into tv and took the fortune

"congratualtion nick" said maya

"yeah tanks i new it wud be a good idea to watch tv all day" said phoenix swimming in the money fortune

but then one of the coins hit his back

"AAAAAAAH NICK" shouted maya

phoenix consciousnes drifted to see

phoenix woke up in the clinic

"hey pal" said gumshoe

"what happen" said phoenix

"you had an accident wehn swimming in money"

"aw crap" said phoenix "how long have i been out?"

"24 hours"

"WOH I GOTTA GET HOME TO MAYA!"

"um actually pal she was arrested"

"WHAT"

"yeah she murdered an 8 yeer old girl called uhhh ferl pay?"

"WHAT PEARL IS DED? NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed phoenix

he ran back to his house and found pearl was dead

"NOOOOOO" shouted phoenix "wait"

he thought back to his adventure just before getting drag to hell

"OH RIGHT!" said phoenix

phoenix did the thing and perl ghost appeared

"hi mr nick" said parl

"PAERL WHO DID HIS TO YOU?"

"i dont know but mistic maya was the only one in the room"

"CRAP" shouted phoenix "please dont testify"

"TOO LATE PAL" said gumshoe "i herd that and now were using dat as evidence"

"no please dont misery maya won-"

"shut up pal were takin you statement"

gumshoe grabbed her and took her away

phoenix went to the detentin center

"hi nick" sad maya who was sad

"hey maya you didnt kill pearl did you"

"no id never hurt her"

"ok then ill defend you in court"

phoenix went to court

"court is in sesion" said the judge

"i am ready your honor" said phoenix

"i am also ready" said satan who was the prosecutor

"WTF ARE YOU DOING EHRE?"

"im here to get revenge on you for escapping from hell god says your not allowed to do that!"

"ok then mr satan" said judge "make your opening statement"

"maya killed a victim"

"the victim?" said phoenix "but-"

"due to de victim identity were keeping her witheld its truly frightfull thats how HORRIBLE a person may is!"

"fuck you maya" said the gallery

"how could you do this"

"who did you kill you little witch"

judge gavelled his bangs

"order very well we shall not identify de victim now call your witness"

"ok i call gumshoe to the stand"

dick gumshoen came to the stand

testimony

-why we arrest

moderto 2016 because dats best moderate

"well pal we arrived at scene and only victim and maya were there"

"so we arrested maya"

"her fingerprints are on the knife and money"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "what does the money have to do with it"

"well pal remember how your back broke and you slept the day"

"yeah"

"well dat cud be no accident we think MAYA MADE YOU SLEEP!"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "WHY"

"becuase" said satan "if you were there you could be witness"

"yeah pal so after she sent you to hospital she could kill pearl"

"hmmmm" phoenix thought "(does this maek sense?)"

he slammed the desk

"hey dat make no sense!"

"what why" said gumshoe

"why wud maya wait til im gone to kill her?"

he pointed

"she wud be getting rid of a escapegoat!"

"OHHH" said gumshoe

"ha ha no" sad satan "you said it yourself phoenix maya is an idiot"

"I WAS DRUNK AT DE TIME!"

"2bad" said satan "you acknowledge the resaon maya didnt try save hersefl"

jude gavel

"hes right mr wright why even i remember her beng an idiot"

"DAMMIT" said phoenix "come on theres no evidence maya killer dem"

"ha" said satan "we have a witness"

"fuck" said phoenix

satan called the witness

"name and occupation" said satan

"my name is cj fortune" siad cj fortune "i am the owner presenter recorder planner and everything else of americas fortune winners the gretest tv show in japanifornia"

to be continued


	2. cj fortune testifies

A/N hey guys am i writing well i hope ive done well at jakkid format

btw dis is supposed to be set after phoenix wright on the run i know pearl died in dat but my hedcanon is she died as ghost while phoenix was escapping from helllll so tell me if there are any other continue errors in reviews ok? thanks

btw cj fortunes fic about jakkid is garbAJ i mean how do de police not realize it was suiside jesus i shud make fortune a villain

ON WIT THE STORY

phoenix wright FORTUNE attorney

chapter 2

cj fotune testifies

"v good dear witness" said satan

"yes thank you i AM a very good person much better than de foolish jakkid1666 BAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA JAKKID1666 HILAAAAAAARIOUS!"

he laugh his buttass off

"OBJECTIN" shouted phoenix "HEY i tell you jakkid166 writes the BEST FANFICS have you read this one its called turnabout egg by jakkid166 and its the BEST FANFIC way better than that idiot acejakkidfan"

"hes wright" said judge "penalty witness"

"aff!" coughed fortune "dammit. (ugh dese guys hav horrid tastes bet their 5th class AAAAhahahaha!)"

"he he he testify against the defendant witness" said satan

"OBJECTION"

"no testify against the prosecutor witness" said phoenix but satan poked him with his fork thing

witness testimony

-witness

"i was in gatewater hotel spying on the great phoenix wright"

"HOLD TI" shouted phoenix "wtf you fucking creep y you do that"

"because i needed to make sure you were using dat money you won WISELY and not on burgers"

"uhhh i dont think im de right person to be keeping watch on"

"nonsense its your cash not mayas so cleery your the one buying ll dose murgers"

"LOL PHOENIX IS A FATTY!" laughed satan

everyone laughed at phoenix

"FUCK YOU" shouteed phoenix and he shot him

"im satan you dumass i cant die"

"DAMMIT ILL GET YOU SOME DAY!"

"uuuggggh all of you shut up lets here de rest of testimony"

the court stopped loliing and listened to cj fortune

"i saw maya holding a knife"

"she stood in front of window looking down and den she stab somthing with knife"

"it turns out it was de victim"

"HOLD" said phoenix "so you cudnt see the victm"

"nop"

a soun of gavel hit the room

"ok then" said judge "de witness definitely isnt lying"

"ha ha ha got ya phoenix" said satan

"hmmm witness ders somthing id like to confurm" said phoenix

"what" said the witness

phoenix presented cody hackins profile

"was dis the victim"

"ha" said satan "y-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA" laughed fortune "you sneeky lawyer it was perl fey de little GRIL not BOI GAWD!"

"HEY dont talk about GOD talk about ME" shouted satan

phoenix desked slam

"hey judgey did you hear that HEAR THAT" shouted phoenix "HE KNEW PEARL WAS DE VICTIM"

"THATS TRU" said judge

"s SO?" shouted cj fortune "that doesnt mean shit!"

"yes it does" said photix "because de victim identity is classified!"

"WHAT" shouted cj fortune

"dis means dat you knew she was victim and de only way you could have is if YOU WERE IN DE OFFICE!"

"DAMN" shouted satan "I CANT U LEIVE ME!"

fortune stare at floor

"(ha ha ha HAAAA! THAT WAS SO EAAAAASY)" thought phoenix "(this guy is soooooo stupiiiiiiiiid)

"keh heh heh..." laughed fortune

AND THEN HE SPRUNG HIS ARMS ASIDE AND LAUGHED LIKE LUKE ATMEY

"AHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HO HO HO HO HO HOOOOOOO!"

he broke down and laughed

"PHOTIX YOU STUPID PEECE OF TRASH HOW CUD I HAVE MURDERING DE LITEL GRIL?! I CUDNT HAVE!"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

witess testimony

\- alibi

"phonix you are a stupid lawyer if you missed this"

"wen gumshoe arrived noone else was at the seen"

"there was no time for kill to escap!"

"HOLD SHIT" shouted phoenix "well den lets look at dis from another angel maybe you were still at the crime scene"

"KA HA HA" lauhed the mentally unstable man at the witness stand "but dat impossible he searched evrywhere he didnt find me"

"you know a lot about gumshoe investigation for someone who was in his hotel de entire time"

he gasped

"d-DAMN you" sweat fortune

"now lets see if gumshoe checked every hiding stop then you must have been in plane sight"

"but where was he mr wright" said judge

a map of the wright and co law offices came down over phoenix and he pointed at the floor

"WRIGHT HERE!"

"RIGHT THERE"? shouted judge "he was in de money?"

"howd he get in there stupid" said satan

phoenix shook his head

"not IN the money... he WAS the money!"

"WHAT!" shouted satan "THATS RIDULOUS!"

phonix slam the desk

"your name is cj fortune! that money was a fortune! SEE THE CONNECTION YET?"

"OBJECTIONIONIJNONO" shouted fortune "lmao wen did i get in there wright"

"its simple wen i went through the tv i took de moeny and left... BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT THERE TO CONGRATULATE ME!"

"DAMN HE NOTICED" shouted fortune

"you had dis all plan from de start. you announced me as de winner den hid in your suit of fake golden coins. and den i took you back to de office"

"OBJECTION" shouted satan "YOU HAVE NO PROOF"

"yes i do" said phoenix "all we have to do is compare the wound on my back wit de knfie!"

"WHAT WHY" shouted satan

"because all dis tme i thought it was a coind dat wounded me. but if it was a disguys and he was in it then he must hav used de KNIFE"

"AAAAFG" shouted fortune

"well satan?" he turned and pointed liek he dos before breakdowns wich means de breakdowns coming spoiler "COMPARE THE WOUND WIT NIFE!"

"NOOOOOO" he shouted "IT MATCHES! ITS THE WEAPON"

"GAAGAGGHAGFHGAFHGAFHGFHAGFAHGFUAGVIP3VB9BO29UAPB29" he screamed "DAMN YOU"

suddenly he took out a knife and THREW IT AT THE JUDGE AND RAN OUTSDE

"NO NOT THE JUDGE" shouted satan

"GET HIM TO HOSPITAL" shouted phoenix "IM GOING AFTER FORTUNE!"

to be continued


	3. the race of justice

A/N omggggggg the hype rite now can phoenix stop the evil idiot cj fortune find out this chapter!

fortune turnabout

by acejakkidfan

third chapter

the race of justice

cj fortune ran outside de courtroom

"GA HA HA HA HA IM FREEEEEE" he laughed evil

phenix ran out after him

"YOU BASTERD YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE!"

fortune ran to the gas station and punched a guy in the face and stole his guy

"COME BACK HERE" shouted de guy but he drove away

phoenix ran to him

"WHAT THE FRACK HAPPENED"

the guy man stood up "HES STOLE MY POLICE CAR!"

"ok ill go stop him"

"IM COMING WITH YOU" shouted the guy

so phoenix and the guy grabbed some old ladys car and drove after fortune

someone screamed

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME" shouted the old lady who was in the back seat

"dont worry i am detective jakkid166 your safe" jakkid showed her his badge

phonix turned his head in shock

"THE jakkid166?"

"EYES ON THE ROAD" shouted detective

"AAAH SORRY"

phoenix turned left even tho the sign said no left turn and went onto the red white highway

the brown car was just ahead

he slam the accelerator and went to 200 miles per hour and caught up

BUT THEN DETECTIVE JAKKID HIT HIM IN FACE AND HIS FOOR WENT OFF ACCEL

"AH WTF"

"NO SPEEDING" shouted jakkid and he gave him a speeding ticket

"god damn it" sad phoenix

he hit accel again and went at 199 miles prower so he was folowing the law

he caught up wit car and point gun

"HANDS UP MUDDY FUKTER" shouted phoenix threatening gun but then the window rolled down and it wasnt cj fortune it was muddy fukter

"AGH SORRY" shouted phoenix

suddenly a race car jumped over phoenixs car

"SEE YOU FUCKIES" shouted fortune and he flipped dem off

"HE FINGERED MY FLIP ARREST HIM!" shouted jakkid

they got out and transformed grannys car into a standard kart and got in it

they raced after fortune down the highway

there were lots of vans and cars in the way and they kept running into them and flipping over the kart

they drove through a glass color box and it gave them some squid thing but it fly away

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT HAPPEN" shouted fortune and he drove off the road because he cudnt see there was ink all over the wingsheeld

phoenix and jakkid ran down the cliff after the car

forune was on the ground covered in cuts

"AAAAAAGH!" he screamed in pain

"alright!" said jakkid "finally after all these years ive got you"

he picked up fortune and handcuffed him

"what was that" said phoenix

"ah nothing phonix" said jakkid "hes just a killer"

suddenly the world turned black and three psyche locks appeaered over detective jakkid

"WAT" shouted phoenix

jakkid escorted fortune up the cliff to police car

"YOU FUCKER I WILL HAVE REVEEEEEEEENGE!" he shouted at the top

"hmmm" said phoenix

he looked at the fire flaming police car the mother fucker drove in and decided to go inside.

there was rubble all over car

phoenix examined the car and noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under roof in back seat

he took it out and saw it was a LIST OF NAMES

list

cody hackins, peny nichols

trilo quist, ben woodman

bratsy kidd, idio tuh

braok shits, german tacos

pearl fey, maya fey

detective jakkid166, phoenix wright

there were ticks next to everyones names ecept maya fey detective jakkid and phoenix wright

"WOAH FUCK" shouted phoenix "WHAT S DIS LIST"

he put it in his pocket for later

to be continued


	4. investigating the bs

phoenix wright turnabout fortune

chapter 4

investigating the bs

phoenix went up de cliff and jakkid was gone with the culprit

he went to criminal affairs on foot it took a while because he was on a big road and he had to step out of cars way so he didnt waste peoples time

also he didnt wanna be like deid man

he went inside and jakkid was there all exited and shit

"hey phoenix wat ya need"

"i need to talk to maya"

"oh ok we just released her here she comes"

maya came out of detention center

"hi nick" said maya "i escaped"

"maya do you know anything about dat killer guy"

"HES CREEP"

"why does he know you he has you on a list thing you know about that"

"AAAAAH WHAT" shouted maya "what cud this means"

"i dont know what about you jakkid"

jakkid sweated

"uhhhh i dunno ask edgeworth"

the syke loks appeared again

"(your hiding something jakkid)"

phoenix went to the prosecutors office and talked to edgeworth but he wasnt there

"hmmm wat shud we do" said phoenix

"maybe we shud go visit cr fortune at detention enter"

"good idea fay"

phoenix went to the jail place where fortune was and he was looking at gard

"OUT ME NO"

"no"

"PLEEEEEEASE?"

"NO"

fortune cried like a little baby it was a pathetic site since he was 50 years old

"fortune"

"AHHH OH HALLO MR PHEONIX!" screamed fortune and the entire prison herd him

"whyd you do it"

"BECAUSE ITS FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" screamed fortune

"YOU MURDER LITTLE GIRL"

"I HAD TO OR SHE WUDVE TOLD SOMEONE ABOUT DE OTHER NIIIIITE"

"what" aid phoenix and he noticed he was wet "YOU DIDNT"

"yeah we had sum fun"

"SHES ATE YEARS OLD"

"uhhh... problem?"

"YOU PEDOPHILE!"

"come on its victimless crime"

"NO ITS NOT"

"uhhh whats pedophile again?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

phoenix turned and left in rage

"nick we gotta question him"

"no this guy is waaaayyyy to stupid to reason with"

they walked down street and there was noone there but then

"NIIIIICK" shouted a voice

"AAAH" shouted phoeix turning and larry butt was there "oh larry hi"

"u gotta find him nick! FIND HIM!" yelled larry

"find who"

"THE KILLER!"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

they ran down to larrys house and saw a little girl who mustve been like 12 or something lying dead

"WHO IS THIS"

"this is my brakey!" cried larry

"brakey? wat"

"WAAAH! WHY BRAOK WHY?" he cried

"larry you fucking pedopile"

"WHAT WHATS RONG WITH HER"

"shes 12"

"SO"

"wow that guys just as stupid as you"

phoenix turned around but stopped and turned around back

"uhhh larry what did you say her name was?"

"BRAOK! BRAOK SHIT!"

"weird name" aid phoenix think back to the list of names but he cudnt take it out in front of larry

there was blood all over crime scene and the girl was dead

he got down on his knees and saw braok wrote something with her blood

"666" said phoenix "does that mean..."

"no" said a voice

and SATAN appeared

"prosecutor satan it was you" shouted phoenix

satan shook his head

"nope i have an alibi" said satan "i was at the bar with my pal"

"yeah that was great satan" said larry "you remembered to pay right?"

"heh heh heh" laughed satan evilly

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

"what?" said larry "hes a great guy"

"ha ha ha get rekt phoenix" said satan and he vanished

"hmmm what could this 666 mean" said phoenix

he looked some more and found the knife with blood

phoenix dusted it for fingerprints and found cj fortunes prints on the knife

"AHA!"

but then the fingerprint powder ATE THE KNIFE!

"WHAT NOOOOOOO!" screamed phoenix

"now what nick" siad maya

"now we gotta screw fortune up without the knife"

they ran back to the prosecutors office and saw a bright pink sports car enter the office

they ran insde and went to edgeworths office

"hey edgeworth"

"PHOENEY WRIIIIIIIIGHT!" shouted edgeworth ghost happy to see his love

"ah gay" shouted phoenix

"anyway my dear what do you need or are you here for some... fun?"

"uhhh your ghost how can we have "fun"?"

edgeghost took out ghost condoms

"i have ghost "fun" things rite here my love"

"...no tanks. (later). i need to ask about cj fortune"

edgey glared at write "what how do you dat"

"he was a witness in the murder of perls"

"was he de killer"

"yeah also i found this wierd list when he tried to escap from prison"

he gave edgey the list

he went paler than a ghost

"u got dis from him"

"yeah what is it"

edgey gave it to his logic expert assistant who researched stuff and he gave his professonal advice and eturned it to him

"this is his hit list he lists the people he kills and the scapegoats"

"WBHAT" shouted phoenix "so he listed maya"

"because he wanted to frame her yeah"

"so his next targets are jakkid166 and your his frame man?"

"JAKKID ONE SIXTY SIX?" shouted edgey going even paler like his clothes were white and his hair was white and he was white "jakkid166 is our lord creator the god of our world!"

"i thought that was shu takumi"

"nah he made some aternate universe but cearly this is big crime we must protect him"

edgeworth called a phew numbers and within moments jakkid was surrounded by 100 bodyguards

"WE SHALL PROTECT YOU" they shouted

"k thanks"

"damn gess we cant break his psyche locks" said phoenix "(oh well its obvious what he was hiding now)"

"well den" said edgey "i better set a prosecutor for his trial" sad edgey

he walked away and phoenix stare at photo of pearl

"hey edgey"

"what"

"how much control do you have over the court?"

to be concluded


	5. justice for the pedofile

phoenix wright turnabout fortune

chapter 5

justice for the pedofile

"court is in session" said judge

"i am ready your honor" said the defense attorney kyle rivers

"where is the prosecutor" said judge

"heh" said kyle "guess my client is NOT-"

"OBJECTION"

the doors burst open and edgeworth was there

"announcing the new prosecutor PHOENIX WRIGHT"

"WHATTTT" shouted judge "but phoenix wright"

"is a prosecutor now" said edgeworth

"oh ok"

phoenix went to prosecutor bench

"hello your honor you feeling better"

"oh yes much better thanks now court is in session for the trial of cj fortune please open the states phoenix"

"mr cj fortune is an insane man who broke into wright law office and murdered an innocent 8 year od little girl caled pearl fey

"u ar a horrible person mr fortune"

"KAK NO AND KYLE PROVE DIS" said fortune

"i call my witness to the stand"

phoenix called pearl ghost to the stand

"AAAAAH GHOST" yelled kyle

"ah hello ghost" said judge

"state your name and occupation" said phoenix

"my name is peral fey"

"Ok testify"

TESTIMONY

-killer

"i was visitng mr right when he suddenly jump into tv"

"he then came out with lots of coins"

"he swam in it until he fell sleep"

"i went close to it and then i died"

"i must have been stabbed in back"

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "HA! not so fast missy the knife was stabbed in your FRONT!"

"WHAT" shouted pearl "buts impossible"

"ha ha no" said kyle

"what are you talking about" said phoenix

REBUTTAL

"pearl was looking at nothing but a pile of coins when she "die""

"however she was stab in front"

"this can only mean one thing"

"she didnt die like she says but lost consciousness"

"after that she was stabbed from the front"

"after all te killer cuoldnt have stabbed her from the front"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenx "thats POSSIBLE"

"what no it isnt" said kyle

"you should have been paying attention rookie. because your client mr cj fortune WAS THE COIN PILE!"

"what?" said kyle. a nervus sweat rolled over his face

"the genius attorney yesterday figured out that the killer must have been disguised as this pile wen he commited murder due to his back injury"

""no!" shouted kyle

"and thanks to you weve now proven that he was definitly able to kill pearl"

"AAAAAA FUCK" shouted kyle

the gallery talked

"NO TALKING" shouted udgey using gavel

"damn you photix"

"OBJECTION" shouted cj "FUK YU STUPIIIIIID ATTORNEYYYYYY" he shouted at kyle "PHENIX HOW CUD I HAV MURDERD SUCH A CUTE YUNG INNOCENT CHIIIIIIIIILD?" he shouted

"oh yeah motive fucker" said kyle

phoenix shook his head and presented fortunes phone

"i got your motive right here"

"CREEEEEPYYYY YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PHOOOOOONE!" he squeeled

"yes and guess what i found" said phoenix

he turned on the phone and there was child pron of pearl

"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted kyle averting his eyes

"GET THAT SHIT OUT OF MY COURT" shouted judge

"uhhh sorry" said phoenix "but anyway your motive was to get these pics of her and put them online for all to see!"

"but THERES NO PROOF HE KILLED HER" shouted kyle

phoenix shook again and took out the phone and slid the photo to side and there was more pearl pern and it was of her ded body

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" shouted kyle

"OBJECTION" shouted fortune who was sweating "he he but but... I STILL DIDNT KILL HER!"

"THEN HOW YOU HAVE THIS"

"I TOOK DAT PHOTO AFTER MAYA KILL HER!"

"well dats easy to believe"

kyle rivers slam the desk

"well mr wright can you prove that he was de one who killed her"

"yes" said phoenix

he presented the list

"this is a list. these are all the people hes killed and framed. AS YOU CAN SEE ALL OF THEM ARE LITTLE PEOPLE!"

"what about trilo quist" said kyle

"HES A LITTLE PERSON!"

"hah" said fortune "well what about detective jakkid phoenix am i supposed to get child born of him too?"

"uhhh..." said phoenix

"ha! get rekt" shouted fortune "this tiny detale undeniably proves my innocent"

he did a dance but then

JAKKID RAN IN

"OBJECTION!" he shouted

"jakkid what is it?"

"here phoenix use these documents ive been gathering them all for this moment!"

evidence added to court record

and there was a note on it

it was a link

"ha ha ha" said fortune "that wont do shit to me!"

phoenix took out the phone and put it on screen for all to see

he went to the link and it went to some website and he was logged on as "cj fortune"

there appeared to be a friends list on the screen and there were names like thepudz and yanmegaman and jordanphoenix on it

he went to see what website this friends list for and saw it was a horrific child porn site!

phoenix slammed the desk

"this is proof i need!"

"oBJECTION" shouted kyle "ha ha ha there are PLENTY of cj fortunes in this world"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "well how many of them have logged onto this site using this phone?"

"DAMMIT" shouted kyle "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK REMEMBER ME ON A SITE LIKE THIS?!"

"I'M NOT GOOD WITH PASSWORDS!" shouted fortune

judge gavel

"hmmm well dis dont prove it"

"WHAAAT HOW" shouted phoenix

"it dont have direct connectson to the crime"

"OBJECTON" shouted phoenix "yes it does"

phoenix clicked one of photos and tried very hard to only show the face

"do you know who this is your horible"

"ah isnt that the girl who was murdered last week?"

"yes but you see before she died she wrote the number 666 in blood"

"SATAN killed her" shouted kyle

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "look at the URL of fortunes profile see 666 is on his user ID!"

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "thats just a coincidence"

phoenix slammed the desk

"well is it also a coincidence that trilo quist brattsy kidd and cody hackins are also on here"

"well wheres pearl photos then wright?!" shouted kyle

"what do you mean"

"if he was being a creep then her photos would also be there"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "its simple. he didnt get to upload them"

"WHAT WHY"

"because if he did why would they still be on his phone? also he was with the police all day and didnt get any internet connection or anything"

"WELL YOU STILL CANT PROVE THAT ITS SAME ACCOUNT"

phoenix thought

"hmmm well maybe we could as your pedo idiot friends on that list if your you"

"LOL NO" shouted cj fortune "they just friends online we nevr actually meet JESUZ SKRUB U EVEN INTERNED?"

"well i guess theres no way to prove it" said kyle

phoenix shook his head

"theres a way"

judge gavel the desk

"alright then shud we examine the account"

phoenix shook his head

"no. we should examine the phone"

"WHY THERES NOTHING THERE" shouted fortune

"there is still a chance that the deleted photos still exist on this phone. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS EXAMINE IT!"

"WHAT?!" shouted fortune "TAHTS IMPOSSIBELL!"

phoenix pointed at judge

"you honor send this phone over to experts! if traces of these photos online are found on the phone" and then he pointed at fortune "THEN IT PROVES THAT YOU KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE AND PEARL!"

there was long silence

suddenly forty took out his camera

SNAP

"WHAT" shouted phoenix

snap snap

he took photos of phoenix

"SMILE"

snap snap

he took photos of kyle

"what are you doing" said udgey before his photo was taken too

"aha ha ha ha oh i cud make de BEST edits with dese"

he started pressing buttons

but just then

the camera flew

and it turned

SNAP

"WHAT"

SNAP SNAP

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

SNAP SNAP SNAP

"NO NOT ME!"

SNAP!

"STOP IT!"

SNAP

"NOT THAT ANGLE!"

SNAP

"AAAACK PERVERT!"

SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"STOOOOOOP!"

SNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAPSNAP

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP"

the court turned white from all the camera flashes

"uuuuugh" graoned fortuneless "god damn it" he moaned as the camera made nudes of him

"uh yeah anyway the results are back" siad judge "they found a single photo of braok shits deep in the data. they barely saved it."

phoenix slam desk

"youve murdered youve raped youve perved... YOU ARE A DISGUSTING PEICE OF SHIT!"

"NO!" he shouted "DAMMIT! I CANT GO NOW!"

phoenix pointed

"YES YOU GO NOW!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" he shouted as the guard took him away

"this court finds the defendant GUILTY"

at the prosecution lobby

"well done my love" said edge ghost

"YEAH NICE JOB NICK!" shouted maya

"you should be a prosecutor mr nick"

"eheh nah ill go back to defending" said phoenix

"hey phoenix" said jakkid "what shud i do i feel insecure"

"what why" sad phoenix

"well im on that hit list right? wont he want be dead?"

"nah" said phoenix "every person was on here because hes a creep but you and edgeghost were there because you were onto him"

"oh really?" said edgeghost

"yeah but now hes caught so theres no reason to go after you any more"

"heh" said edge ghost "well thanks to a certain stupid lawyer im a ghost so i dont have to worry anyway"

"but tanks my son" said jakkid "now i have to go"

"go where" said phoenix

"back to my world. i need a vacation from this one. being god is tiresome ya know?"

jakkid rose into the sky like an edge ghost and disappeared

"ALRIGHT NICK" shouted maya "lets go get a bunch of burgers and eat them in front of fortunes cell so he can feel like shit"

"good idea" said edge ghost "wright my dear would you pay for me?"

"uh sure"

"me too nick"

"OBJECTION!"

THE END

a/n thats the end hope u al like it because its the _offeeshel_ sequel to turnabout on the run

also be sure to send hate to cj fortune who is, disgustingly, a real person.


End file.
